Just a phanfic
by lovelife22
Summary: So this is my first one and its not very good, but I thought I should try writing one of these. It's in that popular POV style. Please feel free to leave comments and criticism as that would help a lot. Hope you enjoy it :) x
1. Chapter 1

Dan's POV  
I was quite bored that night, Phil was out with some friend of his, I don't know her name, it wasn't worth remembering. I was watching some crap on TV about elephants in Africa, it was really boring but it was too much effort to turn over, Phil always said I was lazy...

Phil's POV  
I was in a café having a drink with a girl I'd met in the cinema, her name was Cathy and whilst she was strikingly pretty, she was incredibly dull. I don't know why I agreed to meet her, but I guess I just liked the attention. I kind of wished I was back in the flat arguing with Dan over little things and scaring each other constantly. No such luck.  
Cathy just talked and talked about herself, she was taking a history course at university... I was pretending to care. It sounds harsh, but the fact is whilst I would most likely have been able to tell her entire life story by the end of that awful date she probably had trouble remembering my name. That always seemed to happen with girls in my experience, I never knew what to say.

Dan's POV  
Phil said that when he got home I was crashed out on the sofa. I was going to make some joke about him perving on me in my sleep, but I could tell he'd had a rough time with this friend of his and I got the feeling he wouldn't find it funny. I loved making him laugh but there were boundaries, there were always boundaries with Phil.  
The fact is I loved him, like no one had ever loved anyone before, but we had the best friendship and I didn't want to jeopardize that for a relationship that could end terribly. At first it was like a pathetic crush and I'd convinced myself that I just looked up to him because he was older. As I later discovered that definitely wasn't the case.  
The whole day Phil was in a weird mood, I offered him a singalong to a song of his choice, but for the first time on our friendship he declined... something was wrong. Phil disappeared off to his room a short while later, and I just left him to it.

Phil's POV  
I needed space. I curled up under my duvet and just lay there. When would I meet the right girl? I'd always pictured my life at this age as me with the girl my dreams, possibly contemplating marriage, so where was she? I loved Dan as a roommate and it was going to be impossible to move away from him, but I was ready to start the next chapter. Even if it meant leaving what I knew and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV  
What was Phil doing packing up his stuff from the kitchen? I had decided not to bother him, but now it was time to intervene, I just HAD to make him stay.  
"Phil, what are you doing" I asked, panic ringing through my words.  
He sighed, I was making this hard for him I could tell, "I'm going back home" he replied  
"This is your home silly, whatever you need tell me, just tell me and I'll do it, just tell me what you want me to do"  
Phil groaned, I was pressuring him, he would never do the same to me, but I needed him. He was silent so I spoke again "What do you expect me to do? Live here on my own? Because I'm sorry, but I can't"  
He turned to face me, "Daniel James Howell. You're 21, your life has just started, you'll pick up someone perfect, you won't need a best friend then." Why didn't he understand that I would only ever need him?  
"But..but... Phil what have I done that's made you do this?"  
"You haven't done anything, don't worry. But I just can't find what I need here"  
I was still worrying, "What do you need, say the word and I'll get it for you."  
Phil paused, I guess he was mentally rephrasing he's speech over and over again, "I need love. Oh God that sounds cringey, but I'm 26 I need to start moving on with my life."  
I could only think of one way to resolve this, it changed both of our lives forever "you have love here, I love you."  
Phil looked touched, but said "No Dan, I don't mean a friend. I mean someone I can be with forever and someone who really loves me."  
That sentence hit me like a boulder crashing into the pit of my stomach, there was only one thing for it. I leaned in and the rest, well the rest is just a whirr.

Phil's POV  
Dan's tanned face got closer to mine, never before had I realised how perfect he was. The smell of his after shave got nearer and nearer and before I knew it my lips were pressed against his and my hands were gripping onto his soft hair. Was this real? Was my best friend kissing me? Was I kissing him back?  
The kiss was perfect, a surge of adrenaline pumped through my body as we stood passionately interlocked. Eventually Dan pulled away, he blushed as his eyes met mine and he began to speak, his voice shaking "And so now you see, you can't leave because all the love you'll ever need is right here in front of you."  
As we stood I just looked at him. For every second of silence his eyes filled up further with disappointment. He was so brave, I couldn't imagine, doing the same if I were in his situation. I wanted to do something to make him happy, but was it the right choice? I didn't know, so we stood in silence for what felt like eternity

Dan's POV  
"I don't know Dan, is this really the right thing?" The words stung, badly.


End file.
